


Not Alone Tonight - Reylo

by Grizziling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Competitive sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond Shenanigans, Gentleness, Lemon, Masturbation, NSFW, Simultaneous Orgasm, also just general shameless smut, my first lemon so uhhhhhhh enjoy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizziling/pseuds/Grizziling
Summary: Minor TLJ spoilers.As Rey lies in bed on Ahch-To, unable to sleep, her mind drifts to things of a more... sexual nature. But while she runs her hands down her body in the darkness, she is too distracted to notice the force bond connecting her to the one and only Kylo Ren. NSFW!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. Force Bonded

_Author's note: This fic contains spoilers for TLJ! It takes place on Ahch-To, during Rey's training under Luke Skywalker. In this story the TLJ training is longer than just the 3 original days lol, I just love Reylo and wanted to write a quick story. Cross-posted on wattpad, fanfiction.net and AO3._

///

Flopping back onto the hard, stone Ahch-To bed, Rey let her sore muscles untense as much as they could. Reaching back to untie her hair buns, her arms quivered with the effort, before letting her hair fall to the bed freely. Master Skywalker's training today had been harsh, and nothing she had done had been adequate to him. But it wasn't just today, it had been every day since the training began, as if he didn't trust her. 

'I _know_ he doesn't trust me' Rey murmered to herself, her hazel eyes boring into the stone ceiling. 

Not since she had been tempted by the dark side. He didn't understand though. There was something there. Something it wanted to show her. _Her Parents. Who they were._

Rey pressed her palms to her eyes, shaking her head as if to physically get rid of the thought. This was why he didn't trust her, she couldnt even keep her own thoughts in check, not even when they were tainting the whole reason she was here on this godforsaken island - to train. To learn, to become the Jedi the whole Resistance were counting on. The last of the day's sunlight trickled through the cracks in the walls, and the orange glow of the sunset was finally making way for the cool, dark of the night.

Sitting up tenderly to slip off her shoes and outerwear, Rey pulled the blanket up over her, only a thin underlayer of clothing and meagre blanket to keep her warm tonight. Shivering slightly already, she laid her head back on the pillow.

But Rey knew the second she closed her eyes, the thoughts that had plagued her would only return. As the darkness closed in on her stone hut, she sighed, knowing sleep wasn't an option. 'Training isn't an option either..' Rey spoke softly to herself, testing the way her muscles ached with the slightest tensing.

So that was it, Rey resigned herself to a long night of focus, of distraction... of anything but the way the water parted, revealing the soft, wet moss and seaweed that lined the entrance into the dark, dark cavern under the island; of the way the voices called to her, _begging_ her to come to them, to listen to them--

'NO'. Rey sat bolt upright, rubbing the tops of her arms, her eyes wide and her hair sticking to the light sweat of her brow. This was bad. Forcing her legs to carry her upright, she paced the small hut, the cold air of the night raising goosebumps along her bare flesh. She needed something more substancial to distract her, she knew it, but she didn't know what.

Eying the door, she knew she could never go to Luke about this. He would banish her, it would be the end of everything. No, she could manage this. Furrowing her brow in concentration, a particularly strong breeze drifted through the cracks in the hut walls, fluttering the thin fabric of her clothing between her thighs. As it brushed lightly over her skin, Rey felt the goosebumps tickle their way along her skin, as electric as it was cold, but creating a warmth deep in the pit of her stomach.

A deep blush rushed instantly up her neck to her cheeks as Rey stopped rubbing her shoulders, instead resting a hand on her lower abdomen.

 _I can't do something like that here_ , Rey told herself, turning away from the door, away from the direction of her Jedi Master's hut. _It wouldn't be appropriate._ But despite her own cautioned words writhing in her head, she took a step towards the bed nonetheless. Maybe this would serve as a good enough distraction from the dark thoughts that plagued her.

Slipping under the blanket, Rey squeezed her eyes shut in embarassment, one of her slender hands trailing slowly down her own chest, down her toned, firm abs to rest on her thighs. She had done this frequently on Jakku, alone in the desert with nothing but time to pass, but this was different. The threat of the First Order loomed dangerously in her mind, with the masked Jedi-Killer at the forefront of it all. _Kylo Ren._

Rey shivered involuntarily, her fingernails digging lightly into the firm skin of her thigh. She _hated_ him. Hated the way he was in her head, how this _bond_ between them made her fury bubble to the surface when she saw his face. Remembering her original purpose, Rey banished his dark, all-seeing eyes from her mind, but the hot anger remained.

Lightly letting her hand drift over the tender skin between her thighs, Rey sighed softly, letting the heat from her anger become a warmth that softened her body and relaxed her muscles. It had been too long since she had done this, she thought, as the rhythms she used to do on Jakku settled into place in her hands. Her other hand snaked its way towards her chest, tenderly rubbing against her breasts, slipping under the soft, pale fabric that held them. Her back arched lightly as she let the pleasure spread visibly over her face, confident in her solitude.

But as it turned out, her confidence was misplaced.

///

The muffled, quieting of the world was the first sign that Kylo Ren usually got. That, and the tingling sensation along his spine alerted him to the Force Bond awakening between him and Rey. This time was no different. 

Standing up abruptly, Kylo Ren pulled his gloves off and let them drop to the floor unceremoniosly, readying himself for the conflict he was sure was about to come. The Force Bond awakened itself at times and for reasons unbeknownst to either of them, so all either of them could do was to prepare themselves. Turning around, his dark eyes glared forwards, his hand defensively hovering over his saber, but immediately confused at the lack of female Jedi in his vision.

'Is this some kind of trick?' he spoke, but softly, as he carefully stepped forwards. There was something dark ahead of him. Where was she? 

As he stared at the moonlit shadow a few meters away, it moved slightly _. Is that her? What is she doing?_ The thoughts drifted across his mind before it became suddenly painstakingly clear as a beam of moonlight caught her face in the dark. 

Stepping backwards in surprise, Kylo Ren almost lost his step as shock laced his broad features, his jaw agape. Attempting to compose himself, but unable to control the heat rushing to his face, he straightened himself up, turning his eyes away from her softly moaning form, waiting apprehensively for her to notice him in their force bond. Seconds passed, and it became painfully obvious to Kylo Ren that she was too... _distracted_ to realise their force bond had awakened. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It wasn't like he knew how to leave this thing. A particularly sensual moan broke through Ren's flustered mind, reigniting the red stain across his cheekbones, and he couldn't help but steal a glance towards her, irritated at his own lack of self control.

The thin blanket that had been covering her slipped slightly and Ren's breathing hitched in his throat as the tanned skin of her chest revealed itself, Rey's own hand cupping her breasts, lightly playing with her nipples.

Unable to help it, Kylo Ren felt a movement in his trousers. _Shit. Not now._ _What's wrong with me?_ The sound of her moan replayed itself intrusively in his head, flustering him further and disturbing his attempted composure. Clearing his throat loudly, Ren averted his eyes again, unable to look at her directly.

///

The sound worked immediately, and Rey grabbed the blanket with both her hands, pulling it up over her chest as she twisted to sit upright, startled eyes scanning the dark hut with urgency. The hut had been so quiet, save for her own noises that she had failed to notice the muffling, electric feel of the Force Bond awakening. To her utter mortifying embarassment and dismay, Rey's eyes trailed up from the mudstained, black combat boots that stood bare meters away to see her enemy's broad, caped shoulders - his head turned away, a hint of pink tainting the tips of his ears.

Gathering up more of the blanket around her as she curled up defensively against the cold wall, she felt humiliation fall onto her like heavy snowfall. She had never felt so defenceless, unable to cover herself fully, anger piling up on her cheeks once more. 

'What are you doing here? Get out!' Rey hissed, forcing her voice to stay strong as her back pressed against the stone. Her eyes never left his face, and he could feel her boring through his very presence.

Kylo Ren shifted awkwardly on his feet, still not looking at her. Raising his hands slightly in a non-threatening way, he spoke awkwardly. 'I--, I, uh. I'm... sorry'. For once, he was thankful for his thick mop of unruly hair as it hid his face partially. A moment passed in silence, as Ren cursed himself for his inability to say something that would fix this situation, Rey shuffled against the too-small blanket.

Not sure if it would work, Ren reached up slowly to release the cape from around his neck, before gingerly looking back towards her small form, her fierce eyes inescapably locked onto his. Bringing the cape round him, he stepped forwards slowly, attempting to be somewhat gentle as he brought the velvety fabric into reach of her grasp. Despite his harrowing awkwardness, he bristled slightly as she made no attempt to take it, instead she intensified her glare.

Why was he here, trying to be gentle with her, the one who stood in his way this whole time? The one who made a _fool_ of himin front of the First Order **.** Who was she to say no to him?

'Take. It.' He spoke forcefully this time, locking his gaze with hers as he looked down at her, his cheeks still stained red but the familiar, deep, angry heat settling in his throat.

Rey's mind raced as she deliberated the situation. Refusing to let tears prick at her eyes, she focussed on calming her racing heart. _Could things get any worse?_

Gripping the cape in one of her hands, she pulled it from his grasp quickly and tied it deftly around her neck, pulling the oversized velvet around her in a quick motion. Both of them felt the surprise of the other when Rey was actually able to grab it, neither of them having tested the Force Bond like this before, save for their hand touch. Kylo Ren turned away as soon as she gripped it, maybe attempting to give her some shred of modesty, Rey thought.

 _'Of what modesty is left, anyway'_ Rey thought, immediately feeling Ren's leftover warmth heating her bare skin. It was... nice. She had never felt such softness before, and while her eyes never left Kylo Ren's back, her fingertips fondled curiously with the material. 

Before Rey got a chance to think anything else, like the way the cape smelled earthy, melded with a spicy musk of which she never experienced anything similar, Ren spoke up.

'I'm turning around'.

Ren didn't quite know for who's sake he was announcing his actions, but as he turned and saw her pulling his cape to cover her exposed form, he was glad to not have to worry about the movement in his trousers occuring again in front of her own eyes. It may have surprised him before, but as he looked back at her, he knew he really understood it. She was a stunning woman. His eyes traced the locks of dark hair framing what he had previously thought to be unshakeable features, that he had stared into many a time by now. Her form was small but strong, lean and toned, and he couldnt help his eyes as they glanced over her body, the shape of her breasts outlined lightly by the folds of his cape. Forcing his eyes up before it excited him again, and for fear of her noticing, he was drawn to her own hazel eyes. As he looked now, he saw humiliation and anger staining the hazel freckles in her eyes... but even deeper, he saw fear. Stepping back, a harsh, snapping feeling ran through his heart. 

Was he really so out of control of his feelings?

Rey could see it too, the conflict in his heart. But more worryingly, she had seen _lust._ The thought of it sent an electric heat down her spine, goosebumps raising the peachy hairs on her skin. Warmth was still somehow pooled in her stomach from her earlier... _session_ , but despite Rey's internal crushing embarassment, something in the way he had looked at her raised her core temperature up a degree. It mortified her, but she couldn't help the way it felt, shifting under the cape slightly.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Ren, who snapped out of his haze, tilting his head slightly. The fear in her eyes had vanished just as soon as he had seen it... had it really been there? And why had it given him such an awful feeling? Those thoughts didn't seem to matter so much anymore as Rey blushed once more, furiously refusing to look away from his stare as the side of his mouth curled up in a smirk. Shirking off his remaining awkwardness and embarassment, it was clear he had the upper hand in this situation. 

'So...' Ren spoke, his voice low and velvety, clearing any anger from his throat 'Just what did I walk in on, hmm?' Back into First Order mode, he tried to clear his mind too, of her supple, bare chest and that delicious, soft moan-- clenching his jaw tightly, he cast the images out of his mind with difficulty. Without his cape to hide any physical developments that might... _arise_ down below, he needed to be more careful with what he let taint his mind.

'I said it before. I'll say it again. Get. Out. Of my head.' With her last forceful word, Rey stood up abruptly, letting go of the cloak so it swang freely, barely covering her perked breasts. The thin fabric of her underlayers remained wrapped around her for a shred of transparent modesty, but to Kylo Ren it were as if she had bared all. 

It was a calculated decision. Her body was but a form to give her strength to fight. She told herself it didnt matter, as long as it gave her an advantage against him, but the look in his eyes made her want to crumble right there and then.

His eyes widened, but with all his strength he did not look away from her open face. It was all he could muster to maintain his composure, but it didnt last long. 

Kylo Ren broke first, looking away, managing to choke out her name in his flustered state, his hand now across his mouth.

'Rey..'

The tone of his voice was like nothing she had heard from him before; none of the anger, none of the bitterness that usually accompanied his words when they had fought before was there now. Seeing him so... vulnerable made Rey's heart skip a beat. But if that had been a shock, a bigger shock lay before her now. The dark fabric had disguised it before, but now there was no mistaking the rising bulge in the Jedi Killer's pants, long and thick.

It was all too much, and before Rey knew it she had stepped backwards, the back of her knee catching on the edge of the bed, tripping her backwards. Stumbling back, the sound startled Kylo Ren as he stepped forward instinctively to catch her, but it was one step too far for Rey. Raising her arm to summon her lightsaber, Rey's sudden panic caught up with her as Kylo Ren caught her wrist in his hands, pinning it to the bed, his other hand propping himself up as he found himself leaning over her on the bed. He hadn't meant to, he realised as he panted slightly, one knee perched on the bed between her thighs. Her skin felt so real under his touch, as if he were truly there. Unmoving, he let silence settle around them in the moonlight as his mind whirred. _Oh Fuck. What the fuck have I done._

_///_

Suddenly breathless, Rey felt her back thump against the hard bed as Kylo Ren pinned her wrist to the discarded blanket that covered it. Her lightsaber clattered to the ground, interrupted in its flight towards her, the man responsible now leaning over her. His cape that had once covered her lay splayed behind on the bed, like the opening of a sweet wrapper revealing the delicious contents within, and Rey could taste the tension in the air between them. Completely at his mercy, Rey knew she should be scared... But yet, for some _god-unknown reason_ she couldn't help the way her free hand snaked up to lightly touch the padded armour that covered his chest. She hadn't been scared when she stumbled backwards, ' _I just hadn't expected such a clear display of... lust'_ Rey's mind raced, her full lips parted in an endless exhalation. ' _Nor had I expected to...'_ Rey paused in her own thought, struggling to accept the realisation. ' _... t-to want this'._

It was almost painful, the feeling in his groin. It ached for relief, and the sight below Ren only worsened his apparent desire to lean down and place a kiss right on her collarbone, on the tender, open flesh of her neck. The dark, crushed velvet of his cape underneath her only highlighted how open, how vulnerable she was underneath him, and it shattered his resolve like the breaking of a winter dam. Unable to control himself, he let himself lean into the bed more, closing the distance between them inch by inch. Fearful to look into her eyes for what rejection he might see, a soft pressure on his chest made his heart skip as Rey pressed her palm to his heart. But, it wasn't a sign to stop, it was an.... Acceptance?

Had she gone mad? He had tried to kill her. She had nearly killed _him_. The scar that crossed his face and his shoulder proved it: they were... enemies, by nature, by Force.

 _So then_ , he thought, revelling in the tender, lustful look slowly appearing in Rey's eyes, _What is it that makes me want her so badly?_ It had always been there, suppressed, and yet here it was now in full force. And Kylo Ren didn't want to stop it. He wanted _her._

And by some force of heavens above, she wanted _him._ It didn't make sense, but as Ren's knee lightly grazed the upper inside of Rey's thigh, they both somehow decided it didn't need to.

'It's... It's okay.' Rey managed to speak softly, her breath tickling Ren's cheeks, the anticipation in her voice not even attempting to be hidden. Slowly, still not completely sure of the situation, Ren leaned further down, inhaling the smell of her in the tender space between her neck and shoulder, letting his lips graze against her with the lightest of touches.

He hadn't known what to expect, but as a pleasurable shiver ran down Rey's arched back, he decided that he definitely liked that. The sound of her moan from before replayed in his head and he felt himself stiffen. He was harder than he had ever been, unable to stifle the small groan that escaped his lips. The sound was electric to Rey as it broke down her last defences. It was careless, crass and stupid, but Rey shoved the thoughts to the side, balling her palm to grab a fistful of fabric at his chest, pulling him ever closer - but instead of complying her way, he released her wrist, boldly wrapping an arm underneath her waist, lifting her up to him as he knelt, one leg on the bed.

Promptly finding herself straddling his thigh, Rey gulped, somewhat understanding the situation a little clearer... But Ren was having none of it. Fueled by the desire to hear her moan from his own making, he ran his tongue from her collarbone to her jawline. She could feel the animalistic desire both in his actions and in the solid erection underneath his clothing that her hand had somehow come to rest on, and the heat in her abdomen reached an all time high, buzzing pleasure around her whole body. The contact between her soft mound and his solid thigh she straddled was intoxicating, and Rey instinctively nuzzled into his chest, gasping as she gently grinded herself on him. 

Ren's hand found its way to her cheek, softly cupping her face, tilting her to look up to him. He had never seen such tenderness in the way she was now, but a sudden revelation hit him. This wasn't just lust. No, this was something stronger, something drawing him to her with every fiber of his being, just as it had been doing from the beginning. He had thought it was fate, telling him to kill her, to eradicate her and fulfil his destiny... But this was the _same_ force, the same pull, driving him to hold her ever closer. 

Pulling his lips away from her neck, he brought his forehead to hers, calling for her gaze to come to his. He needed to see, in those hazel eyes: was this just lust? Wrapped up in the wrongness, the taboo, the forbiddenness of this encounter? Or was it... something more?

Rey could see his eyes searching for something in hers, his lust abated temporarily by something... bigger? Whatever he was searching for, would she give it to him? Again, there was the softness in him. She saw it, the draining away of all that bitterness, all that _darkness_. There was the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, forehead to forehead with her. Mustering her courage, she knew she was not giving into the dark. She was bringing HIM back into the light.

Pressing her lips to his, softly at first, then with more passion as he kissed her back, Rey felt like he might just swallow her whole. But maybe... Maybe that was just what she wanted.


	2. Dark into Light

Rey's mind raced, yet at the same time there was only one thought penetrating through the muddle of it all. _Kylo Ren._

His lips were soft, softer than she had expected. _Not that I had ever considered that before, of course--,_ Rey began to think, but was cut off by Ren pressing into the kiss further, deepening it as if ravenous for her touch, craving her everything. Unable to resist him, she let herself be pushed backwards onto the bed; one hand bracing himself, the other still wrapped around her waist, keeping her body pressed tightly against his. 

  
Oh, how hot it suddenly was in that wind-wracked stone hut, Rey manage to think, gasping at the feel of Ren softly grazing her kiss-swollen lower lip with his teeth, having had to push him off her momentarily for a breath of air. 

  
A moment passed between them with nothing but their heavy panting, only intensifying the lust building in the air. Ren's dark locks fell across his eyes as he gazed down at her, and without thinking Rey boldly reached up to brush them away, letting her fingertips linger across the scar that cut through his skin. She could see him watching her intently, gauging her emotions - but this time she cut him off, throwing her last shred of caution to the wind and wrapping both arms around his neck, pulling him back into another kiss. 

  
If he was surprised, he didn't show it, instead taking her action as affirmation to keep going. Slowly, his hand made its way to the curve of her waist, tenderly stroking up towards her chest.   
It was all so much, the feel of his strong hands gently caressing her, the bitter remnants of coffee lingering on his tongue and the rough fabric of his trousers grazing her inner thighs as she brought her legs up around him, unable to contain a small moan that broke free as his hands softly grasped her breasts. 

The sound was melodic, sweetness to his ears and he couldn't help but break into a smile, letting up from her lips to plant smaller kisses along her jaw. 

He had never been close enough to notice it before, but the way she smelled was indescribable, like the scent of a blown-out flame, ashy but warm, and something like _home._ He marvelled at the way she reacted under his touch; the feeling of her tender body under his fingertips, and the way pleasure danced across her features when he traced over her hardened nipples. 

  
By _god_ he wanted her, and he wanted her _now._

Practically growling, Ren let his hand move slowly down this time, reaching her thin layer of translucent clothing - the only thing keeping him from her now.   
Looping one finger underneath the waistband, her untouched skin called him like a wolf to his prey. 

  
'Off.' He commanded. 

  
So caught up in the heat of their passion, the sound of Ren's low, growling voice right by her ear made her body quiver, and she let out a small squeak of surprise as she suddenly felt herself get slightly wet down below. 

  
Immediately embarrassed, fire spread across her cheeks and she gripped Ren's hand as he slid the fabric down her stomach, halting him.   
He didn't resist, but instead lifted his head to lock eyes with her, questioning. 

'Wait. You... you first.' Rey heard herself speak, attempting to project confidence.   
Ren said nothing, his burning eyes unwavering for a second before he sat up abruptly. Without hesitation, he pulled his leather armour and top off over his head in a single swift movement. 

Pausing for a moment, he watched Rey's widening eyes drinking in his broad, pale chest and hardened abs. He was a sight to behold, his training toning every part of his body, resulting in the form he unashamedly revealed now.

  
Closing her slackened jaw at his swift response to her request, she looked away, suddenly struck by the memories of the last time she had seen him shirtless. She had felt awkward, ashamed in fact to look at him back then when she had thought it was wrong, that _desire_ she felt. Not only that, but the long scar that marred his skin made her shiver. She had done that, she had hurt him. 

'Look at me.'

It was a command rather than a plea, and Rey couldn't help but oblige, drawn out of her memories and back to now. Sitting up as well, Rey let the desire run free this time, letting go of her regret as Ren spoke again, his hand softly adjusting a strand of her hair.

'Do you still want this?'

The look in his eyes was hard to understand, but Rey had accepted her feelings by now. She didn't answer, but instead passionately guided his hands onto her body again, pulling him back into a fervent kiss, desperate for his touch to return.

  
She could feel the way his grin suddenly spread over her lips, entwining her body with his until he whispered: 

'Good Girl'.

Suddenly, his hands were under her thighs, gripping the flesh of her ass and lifting her legs up and around him as he stood. 

  
In the split of a second, Ren had her pushed roughly against the wall, his tongue deep in her mouth and his erection pressing hard over the fabric between her legs. The feel of her bare legs against his torso drove him wild, thrusting his hips slightly as Rey dug her nails into his back unconsciously, wanting to be closer and closer. 

  
Holding her tightly with one hand around her waist and her legs wrapped around him, he untied the last of her clothing, letting it drop to the floor beneath them, lost in the gasps and moans as they rubbed against one another. 

  
Finally, Ren's own trousers slid down to reveal what had shocked her so much earlier. He was _big._

  
Holding on to his neck with her arms, Rey could only watch, with hot anticipation building as he let his pulsating member rub firmly between her legs, his abs tensing as every slight movement promised pleasure. 

  
Reaching her own hand down, Ren's muscles stiffened as she held him firmly, sliding slowly up and down his length in the small space between them.   
If her hands felt this good, Ren couldn't imagine he would last long in _her._ Unable to help himself, his hips bucked as he shuddered under her hands, her firm grip driving his desire for her ever higher. 

Rey had never seen a man react this way before, pure instinct and pleasure, but Rey beamed. _Clearly_ _I'm_ _doing_ _something right for once._

Longing for the feel of his lips against hers, she nuzzled his head out from the crease of her neck where it had been buried, his short, hot breaths tickling her skin. Kissing him deeply straight away, she felt a mischevious wave come over her, upping the speed of her hand at the same time. Instantly, Rey felt the pay-off from her actions as Ren's legs nearly buckled under her. 

The man who had her pinned to the wall let out a deep, gutteral moan into her mouth that sent a hot wave through her, tearing through her focus - but she kept the pace, thrusting up and down hard, loving the way he lost control. 

  
When he finally managed to speak, his voice had lost all roughness, instead laced with enough desire to last them an entire night and more. 

'Rey.... Careful'. He choked out, his fingers clutching at her tighter as he panted, and a peal of pride spiked in Rey that **she** had made him feel like this. However, her position of power was soon lost as Ren gripped her wrist, stopping her movements dead; his coal-dark eyes intense as he stared down at her in his arms. 

'You like being in charge, do you?' Kylo Ren murmered, his breathing still heavy as he calmed himself, preventing the rising buzz down below from peaking any higher just yet.

  


'And what if I do? Don't y--' Rey began teasingly, but was cut off by the surprise of her own moan - The feel of something warm and hard positioned itself at her wet entrace, pressingly softly against her, dangerously close to entering. Before the hot blush had finished spreading across her chest, Ren's lips curled up in a soft smirk as his hand pressed gently over her mouth. 

  


'Let's see how that works out, shall we?' Ren's velvet voice taunted, his gaze sending shivers down her spine.

  


Confusion had no time to cross Rey's features, only immense pleasure as Ren sheathed himself fully to her end in a single movement, his hand only partially muffling her loud cry as his hips pressed hard against the backs of her thighs. She wasn't the only one to make a sound though, but Ren was pleased that hers had drowned out his own low growl as he had hit her end, enveloped in her complete, tight warmth. 

Any thought of keeping his dominance left Ren's mind, replaced by an all-consuming desire to take her again, harder, faster... By _Gods_ she was tight, squeezing his full length as he drove into her further, pushing her higher up the wall in his thrust. 

  


Not willing to stop now, urged on by her impassioned, muffled moan into his palm, Ren pulled her closer, gasping as his fingertips pressed into her taut skin, wanting more. Dropping his hand from her face, Ren took her lips to his own once more, this time as soft as the sands of Jakku, as deep as the oceans surrounding Ahch-To, and he felt her melt in his arms. Pulling himself out again to her entrance, he took her again, more tenderly this time, savouring the taste of her on his tongue and the way his fingers felt her body quiver with every inch he went deeper. 

  


Setting up a rhythm, his breathing became hot huffs as they panted over each other, the bliss experienced doubling - the pleasure felt by one being experienced again by the other through their Force bond.

  


Kylo Ren was by no means inexperienced, he had taken many a woman. Whomever he had asked for in his quarters on the Star Destroyer would always be provided for him - but this was something different. A bliss he had never before felt warmed him not just in his groin but rising, up to his chest, to his... his _heart_ : something that had been bitterly cold for a long, long time. Rey felt it too, he could feel it across their bond, and see it hidden behind the lust in her hazel eyes. 

  


With each thrust, Rey felt him take her completely as waves of ecstacy wracked her body, each time feeling that it couldn't get better yet being taken higher and higher every time. He forced moans out of her that she had never heard herself make before, too euphoric to care about the embarassment - besides, the dangerous glint in Ren's eyes and the way he bit his lip each time she moaned slightly louder only made her surrender to him more.

  


Gasping at his relentless pounding, the thrill of hearing his quiet grunts only serving to turn her on further until a familiar feeling began to pool in Rey's stomach and her eyes widened in shocked anticipation. _Fuck, already?_ Rey had never felt herself get to this point so quickly, and she didn't want the bliss to end so soon. Ren quickly caught her eyes though, and it was clear he had immediately recognised the peaking feeling in her as his thrusts sped up, the faintest of smugness painted in his eyes. 

  


Moaning, it was all Rey could do to throw her head back, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, unable to stop the onslaught building. Feeling his hair tickle her neck, his velvet voice, low and heavy with upcoming victory drifted to her ears.

'Like it that much, do you... _Rey?_ ' 

Hearing her name on his lips drove her wild, but he pricked her competitive ego just enough to keep her going a bit longer as Rey bucked her hips, using her thighs to lift herself up and to plunge down hard along his length, pressing against her inner walls. 

  


It worked better than she had hoped as Kylo Ren muffled his hot groan in her shoulder, muscles rippling across his chest and abdomen as he tensed against her riding, struggling to hold her up through the ecstacy.

Whipping her around away from the wall, Kylo Ren made steps to lie her on the bed, but Rey grinded herself against him harder with each step, forcing him to sit quickly, his hands gripping her ass as she landed plush on his lap, straddling him from above. With Rey unrelenting in her movements, his brow furrowed in concentration, mouth open and panting with each time she let herself drop back into his lap - and Rey knew he was just as close as she was. 

But as she felt the inevitable heat rising in herself, Kylo Ren's arms wrapped around her, his head buried in her chest, and all competition drained away as she pulled her body tight against him, the angle only pulling him deeper with each bounce.

'Ah, Fuck, Rey...' His voice was desperate now, gripping her ever closer, rising to meet her each time she plunged him back to her end, and the telling squeezes of her walls around his tip each time he re-entered her bringing his own pleasure to an all-time high. 

  


Rey broke first, her thighs quivering as all strength left her, overpowered by waves and waves of heaven. Her body fell against his broad shoulders completely, so blinded by the pleasure she couldnt help the divine moan that spilled from her lips. 'Oh God, oh god, fuck, Ben...'.

Like a siren's call, he couldn't resist her. Eyes widening at her words, but unable to stop the heat as it exploded from him in one last thrust, Kylo Ren - no, Ben Solo pulled her ravenously closer to him, ever deeper, spilling himself forcefully as he let out a roar, his teeth grazing the soft skin under her breasts, primal and overwhelming. Letting the heat swell and relax in the air, the pair remained entwined, letting the feelings flow between them both, waves of pleasure lapping at them delicately.

  


Unable to keep himself up, Ben Solo pulled the the exhausted Rey on his chest as he lay back, claiming the bed as theirs finally. Soaked in satisfaction, the pair lay panting, letting each other's orgasms wash over each other, revelling in their inexplicable bliss, neither one worrying about when it would end, simply enjoying it while it lasted.

  


For although the cold wind still whipped around the cracks in the stone hut, neither Rey nor Ben felt the cold, their hot bodies feeding each other's warmth, their emotions blazing strong. Still connected, Ben nuzzled her neck, finally coming back down to earth and feeling that he would never let this girl, _Rey_ , from his grasp again. 

However, when she tucked her head comfortably against his chest, a pang of sadness ripped through him, twisting his gut like a lightsaber driven through his flesh. Dragging his eyes away from her carefree, sleepy face, he raised them upwards to the stone ceiling.

Oh how he wished he could see the stars, ask them why, _why_ he couldn't stay with her, here, forever. Stroking her hair gently, a pained smile touched his lips as she let out a contented sigh, asleep already in his arms, his heartbeat her lullaby. 

  


For once in his life, he hoped it would be a long night.

  


  


  


  


  


//fin. thank you for reading fully! I really appreciate it xx   
If you see any errors (spelling/grammar) please let me know, and as this was my first ever lemon I'd love some constructive criticism/feedback if you have the time.   
Love, Grizz

  


  



End file.
